Unstable
by Bones Of A Lovely Doll
Summary: "Her eyes opened for a second as she yawned, eyes like embers and mouth full of fangs." Wicked Son Of A Witch AU, of sorts. Read to know more.
1. Impossible beginnings

When Sarluna opened her eyes she was certain of only one thing, she was not in New York. She tried to remember how she got to be in someone's bedroom staring up at a whole in their roof, but all she got was a foggy, impossible memory of being in the middle of some sort of tornado. Slowly she stood, dusting her self off and assessing her where-abouts further. She'd gotten it wrong before, she was not in a bedroom but rather some abandoned living space. She stretched herself out, not injuries that she knew of. Odd. One would expect to be heavily injured after a fall like the one she'd taken, but maybe it hadn't been as bad as she thought. In no real hurry, she found her way out of the building she'd dropped into and was shocked by what she saw outside. From her foggy memories, she lived in a world of cars and skyscrapers. In other words, modern times. Looking around it was obvious she was in some form of the past. It didn't look like anywhere she could remember in any history books she'd read. In fact, it resembled more of a, city of Oz from a fictional book she knew she'd read once. But, that was impossible. She couldn't be in Oz, let alone the Emerald city. Timidly she began to walk around, receiving the same weird looks she cast on the unfamiliar city. That was made her notice her clothes were ripped to almost shreds. she frowned and ran her hands over the ruined fabric, wishing it wasn't so bad. Her breath escaped in a shocked hiss when she saw her clothes practically repair themselves before her eyes. Had she always been able to do that? More people were staring. Of course they were. Sarluna you dumb girl, you just did magic. How do you think these people feel about it? Worried of the harm that might befall her for being what might be considered a witch, she ran as best she could out of the city. She ran until she was tired. No one chased her, no one shouted out to get her. She was running for nothing, she thought as she laid down in the shadow of something unknown and passed out.


	2. Somewhere Safe

"Wh-what? where is it? Dammit, it ran! That idiot, why didn't it stay?" Someone growled to herself, wringing her hands, "Never mind. Just have to get it to some place it can be tested..........Oh, that little imbecile, it passed out!"

* * *

_Wake up, you little psycho, WAKE UP!_

Sarluna was startled awake when the voice she didn't recognize screamed at her. Instantly she looked around, expecting to see the owner. There was no one that she could see, but it was also dark as death. She stood on shaky legs, willing her eyes to adjust. They did, eventually without her silly attempts to use the same ability she had earlier to fix her clothes.

"I have to get some place, safe." She whispered, moving her feet though they protested. Part of her wanted to stay in solitude, afraid of what might happen around people. Her mind was terribly confused. But she moved on, regardless, her feet suddenly speeding up, growing brains of their own.

* * *

"That's better. Get somewhere, "_safe_"." The shadow laughed before disappearing again.

* * *

"God, is there no moon here?" Sarluna muttered, finding it very hard to get anywhere with the lack of light. She tried many times to make some form of light but found she couldn't. "Well it's always to know the limits off your abilities." She spoke to herself, not out of insanity but out of loneliness. After what seemed to be an hour, she came across something that looked like it was owned by someone. Hopeful she sped up til she practically crashed into the front door of a little house. She was knocked out, but managed to catch sight of whoever it was that lived there.

_

* * *

A/N: sorry the first two chapters are short. Will work on that._


	3. Strangers

_A/N: **SPOILER ALERT, DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SON OF A WITCH AND DON'T WANT THE ENDING TO BE RUINED FOR YOU.**_

* * *

The next time Sarluna woke up, she was happier with her surroundings. For a moment she'd forgotten that she wasn't home, probably wasn't even in America. But she _did _remember as soon as she heard the sound of someone bringing a container(a pail, probably) of liquid into the room. She sat up and looked at him, the stranger.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking away when he looked up.

"Liir. And you are?" She could practically hear him raise his eyebrow at her, "What were you doing running into doors at that late hour?"

"Sarluna, Mister _Liir_. And I was...........................I dunno, afraid of being outside so late." Her fingers circled around each other as she looked up through her bangs shyly, hoping he would take pity. He seemed to.

"I should say. You look like you were attacked. But I didn't see any bleeding, not that I looked very hard." Sarluna smiled at his awkwardness. He must've brought the water for her to wash with. She stood and bent to reach for the little rag that was hung on the rim then her hand recoiled of it's own accord. Confusingly, she was afraid. Frightened, somehow, of touching the water or letting it touch her. He laughed, nervously.

"What?" She scowled at him, shocking him into silence with her sudden anger.

"Nothing. You reminded me of, someone I knew who hated water like that." He picked up the bucket and left, clearly trying not to run.

* * *

They found a way for her to clean up without water. Or, more accurately, _he_ did. Or already had, if you wanted to be _really_ stingy. She watched him now, using milk to clean off a green skinned little baby(who didn't seem to notice, she was far to busy staring at Sarluna with curiosity). _Had she never seen anyone other than her own family?_

"Where is her mother?" She murmured, wondering if this was the daughter of that evil Witch she'd read about. Liir frowned, clearly not enjoying the conversation's direction.

"I'm not really sure. I'd go look for her, but if she's in trouble, then I'd only be putting the little one here in trouble as well." He'd moved on to drying the infant off, less roughly as Sarluna herself had.(she'd wanted to make sure there was nothing left to smell.) Then he tossed the towel into a bucket and stood to dress her again. Sarluna followed him, though, asking him more about himself.

"Do you always ask such personal questions of strangers?" He finally turned to face her, raising his eyebrow. She blushed, and walked away without answering.

* * *

At the end of the day, Liir had to face an annoying decision; where the strange girl would sleep. Having only met her hours before, it did not seem right to think about letting her sleep in the same room as him, in the same bed. Luckily, however, he ended up having the decision made for him, Sarluna had passed out in front of the fire place(with a bit of her dinner still in her stray arm). He went to bed himself, but was surprised to be woken in the middle of the night by Sarluna, who'd made her way into his room. She was laying partly on top of him, her nail gently scratching his arms. He tried to wake her, express his discomfort with having her lay like this with him. Her eyes opened for a second as she yawned, eyes like embers and mouth full of fangs. Then she closed her eyes again and rolled so she was completely on top. He shuddered and hoped he was still asleep. She was gone when he awoke again. And when he looked at her again in the morning, she was just like she had been when they'd gone to sleep. Not demonic in anyway.

* * *

_A/N: Please tell me my Liir was accurate. If not, I apologize._


End file.
